Undercover
by InuLimbo
Summary: Inuyasha has been given orders to kill Kagome. When Inuyasha gets to know her, will he be able to kill her after all? InuKag


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Undercover  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was a young man in his early twenties. He was tall, built well, and very handsome. He had long black hair with violet eyes. His name was Inuyasha. The man with an irresistible charm.  
  
Her name was Kagome. She was in her late teens. She had long black hair that flowed down her back, and chocolate brown eyes. She was slim, wealthy, attractive, and the Governor's daughter.  
  
"I feel I can trust you with this assignment," said a man with his feet propped up on a desk in front of him. His face was covered with a hat slightly tipped forward. The room was dim, and the blinds were firmly shut.  
  
"Of course," replied a man he passed a manila folder to. He opened it, and flipped through the pages that lay in it. "Kagome Higurashi, eh?"  
  
"Yes. I need you to dispose of her." The man from behind the desk answered sternly. A light flickered as he lit a cigarette, and held it up to his thin mouth. He inhaled it, and blew out the smoke. "There will be consequences if you fail." He smiled. "But I trust you will succeed. You have had no problems before, Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, don't count on me starting now." Inuyasha paused. "Why am I to kill her anyway?"  
  
"She poses a threat. Her father is ill and dying, and her mother has been dead for many years. When he passes away, we cannot have her taking over in her father's place."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Now get going. I have other matters to tend to." He inhaled his cigarette again. "And I don't want to see your face again, until that girl is dead."  
  
"Understood." Inuyasha walked out of the room casually with his orders. The orders to find and kill Kagome Higurashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked next to her where her clock sat on a counter. "Morning already?" She yawned heavily and stretched her arms.  
  
A knock came on her door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The door creaked open, and a chubby aged face appeared in the doorway. "Are ye not out of bed yet?"  
  
"I was just getting to that, Kaede." Kagome answered as she pulled her covers back. She swung her legs around so she could stand up.  
  
Kaede rushed over to her. "Ye need to hurry. Your father is expecting ye."  
  
Kagome looked confused. "For what?"  
  
Kaede sighed as she helped her out of bed. "To pick out a dress. The ball is tonight."  
  
"Oh, that stupid thing." Kagome rummaged through her closet. "I really wish Father wouldn't talk as he does."  
  
"He is only trying to do what is best for ye."  
  
"I know. But him always talking about death is so unbearable." She pulled out a white skirt.  
  
"Well, it never hurts to find a suitor. He's right though. No one knows when he will pass away. He just wants to know his child will be safe, and looked after once he's gone."  
  
"I know. But he talks as if he'll die tomorrow."  
  
"Well, he is very ill."  
  
Kagome clenched a fist and let it fall to her side. "I know."  
  
Kaede looked at the clock. "Hurry, child! You haven't a moment to waist!"  
  
"Alright." Kagome walked into her bathroom, and a few minutes later came out. "So how do I look?"  
  
"You look wonderful, dear. Now hurry." She pushed Kagome out the door. "I'll see ye tonight."  
  
"Bye, Kaede." She ran downstairs. At the foot of the stairs stood a man with short dark hair, and dark brown eyes. He smiled warmly as Kagome came swiftly down the stairs into his arms.  
  
"Good morning, Father." She pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome. So tell me, how did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Wonderful, Father. How about you?"  
  
"Very well, thank you." He opened the door open for his daughter. "Shall we?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "We shall." She stepped through the door, and into a car which was held open by one of their servants.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Higurashi," the young man recited.  
  
"How are you today, Hojo?"  
  
"Pretty good, Miss."  
  
"That's good to hear." He smiled, and shut the door behind her once she sat down on the seat.  
  
Her father got in on the other side. He patted his daughter's hand. "We will find only the best dress for you."  
  
Kagome smiled uneasily. "Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So they're hosting a ball tonight, hmm?" Inuyasha shrugged on a coat, and smiled as he studied himself in the mirror in a tuxedo.  
  
He turned to a sort of scrawny boy standing next to him. "This will do just fine. I'll take it." He pulled out his checkbook. "How much, kid?"  
  
The boy named a price, and Inuyasha wrote it down with no problem. He ripped the check out, and handed it to the boy.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"No, thank you." Inuyasha corrected. He looked at himself once again in the mirror. He smirked. "She's as good as mine. She won't be able to resist me. And when she least expects it..." He laughed a little. "She'll be dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Father! It's beautiful!" Kagome spun around in a long red gown. The back of it dripped all the way to the bottom of her back. The straps were thin, and the front dipped down as well. As she spun, the dress flowed nicely.  
  
"You like it?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, do I?! I love it!" She spun around again, and let her father see her happy face.  
  
"Then it's yours."  
  
"Oh, do you mean it?!" She looked at the tag. "But it's so expensive."  
  
"I told you before, only the best for my daughter." He turned to a short stout woman next to them. "We'll take this one here."  
  
"Okay. That will come to four hundred and fifty dollars." He paid, and they left the store.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much." Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a huge hug.  
  
He laughed, and hugged her back. "It's no problem, Kagome." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Now we should head back home, and start getting ready. The ball will begin in a couple of hours. What would everyone think if the hosts of the party were late?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "That would be a little strange, wouldn't it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright. I know that was a short chapter. But they will get longer, I promise. It's only the first chapter, remember. Now REVIEW! ^_^ ~InuLimbo~ 


End file.
